Misinterpret
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Akane and Ranma and a strange event occurring. Because you just can't contain the perverseness of the mind, no matter how hard you try.
1. Just DO IT

3-4-07

2:10pm

Summary–Akane and Ranma and a strange event occurring. Because you just can't contain the perverseness of the mind, no matter how hard you try.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Ranma 1/2, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Misinterpret: Just DO IT**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"This is stupid! It's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of! Why would I agree to that?" Akane asked, folding her arms and putting her nose in the air.

Ranma just shrugged with a self assured smirk. "I dunno, maybe cuz you'll actually _like_ it?" he shot back.

They stood at least three feet apart in the spare room that Ranma and his father slept in, the futons still on the floor with blankets unfolded. About ten minutes prior Ranma had asked Akane to come with him into the room to, well, try out something that neither of them had ever done before. And he was pretty sure he almost had her convinced to try it out.

And he had definitely chosen the only candidate that he'd be willing to do it with. She did have the stamina to go on with it well into the night, seeing as the sun was starting to set.

Akane couldn't help but look down at the objects on the floor appreciatively. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least...try it. It might be fun. And it was with Ranma, and although he'd be likely to tease her for any shortcomings later, it'd be safer than trying any such thing with another male.

"Okay, fine! Move over, I go first!" she said, commanding.

"Hey Akane!" he said, stopping her for a moment. She only looked at him questioningly. Ranma had the audacity to smirk wickedly. "Are you a screamer?" He watched as she started changing color. "Gotcha," he muttered triumphantly as they both sat down, getting ready to start...

Ten minutes later they were both breathing heavily as if just having run home to avoid unwanted fiancées and the normally crazy lives they lived here in Nerima.

"I can't...believe...I'm doing...this," Akane managed to wheeze out between pants. "You'd better know what you're doing here!" she shouted at him.

He only craned his neck to shush her quickly. They both knew what it'd be like to get caught by their nosy families. She waited a moment in anticipation – waiting for him to move. Ranma glanced over just in time to see her face covered in sweat and fear. Akane looked away quickly without a word.

With the way he was being so smug, she didn't want to be the first to admit she was enjoying herself. It'd make him think he won some psychological battle or something.

When she did look up his face was way too close to hers and she almost jumped back in surprise.

"You sure you wanna continue?" he asked, trying not to put too much concern in his voice.

She shook her head and mumbled, "Just go on with it."

He lightly, and accidentally, elbowed her abdomen.

"Ow! I thought you knew what you were doing!" she complained, almost losing her balance.

"Well I've never done it before either!" he argued back at being reprimanded. "Geez, I guess we'll both just have to deal with it being a _little_ uncomfortable."

Akane was back to being passive about the whole thing. How bad could it get? She'd wake up with a bunch of aches and pains tomorrow morning – sure. From being stretched and twisted and working out in a way she never thought possible.

Who knew they were both this bendy? She was just thankful there wasn't any cold water around because if Ranma were to get splashed in the middle of it, this could only be more awkward. This was definitely not something they would try on a day to day basis.

It was half an hour later when things really started to heat up. Both of them would make little sounds every minute, along with the heavy breathing and tiredness that was expected. He really didn't think they'd be so tired so soon, but it was only their first time. There was also the rustling and shuffling of movement that wasn't surprising, given the activity they were taking part in.

After that it wasn't long before the two – young, completely exhausted and now not so inexperienced teens – collapsed into a pile on the floor, panting and sweating like crazy.

They both rolled off each other and lay there, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Finally Akane staggered to her feet and wiped her forehead.

"It wasn't that bad," she smiled, walking over to grab the sweater she'd thrown off to the corner at the beginning.

Ranma also shot a crooked grin from his place on the floor, but made no move to try and stand.

"Pathetic," she muttered half-heartedly, shaking her head. "We should definitely do this again," she stated, dragging her feet to the door. "I'm heading for the shower," she said again, just to give him a heads up – as if to say 'now don't invade my personal space'.

And after this incident, it was still an unknown fact that at least once every week – sometimes _twice_ – Akane and Ranma would meet up in the safety of his borrowed room so that they could try to improve their skills at playing twister.

It also made for interesting conversation around the unsuspecting ears of their family, friends and...fiends that hung around them. Such as...

"No way! It only happened because you grabbed my thigh!" Ranma happened to shout playfully on one occasion.

The complications they created for themselves could only get worse over time...

**xoxo**

Haha, I have to say, I was just standing there doing the dishes less than an hour ago and I had a random piece of dialogue float through my head and...I had to turn it into a story...

Okay, hope that was as good for you as it was for me. HA, I'm just full of them today.

Ciao.

2:57pm


	2. Missed IT

3-11-07

11:41pm

Summary–Akane and Ranma and a strange event occurring. Because you just can't contain the perverseness of the mind, no matter how hard you try.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Ranma 1/2, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Misinterpret: Missed IT**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"But...it's just so _hard!_" She had to marvel at the sight before her eyes.

"Yeah...well...stop staring at it and do something!" he said irritably – but only to cover up his nervousness at the situation.

Akane nodded to herself, slowly moving to grasp it with both hands. Ranma made a little sound in the back of his throat just as contact was made.

"Do you think I can get it in _myself _this time?" she asked, looking up at him, almost as if she wanted permission.

Ranma just jerked, looking away with red on his cheeks, muttering something like, "Go ahead already." He lay on the floor in his usual lazy posture, trying to act unconcerned about the situation they were in. After a minute where nothing occurred, he looked over to see her staring down in concentration.

Impatiently he moved a foot to rub against her exposed leg, causing the female martial artist to jump out of her skin. As Akane glared, he laughed heartily at her startled expression.

Before he realized it, she had leaned in, her face too close for comfort.

"Stop kidding around! I really wanna get good at this!" she insisted with a frown.

Ranma only grinned cheekily at her, watching as she towered over him and blocking out the light from his vision. He relaxed with a grin and put his arms behind his head.

"I'm waiting. Just do it already. That is, if you actually know how to start things up. I'm usually the one starting things off, aren't I?" He raised a brow at her in a calm manner.

Akane smiled hesitantly, realizing they wouldn't get anywhere if she kept up the argument. She really would like to get better at this.

They were both pretty lucky to find time for each other without the meddling of their families or unwanted nuisances. So they agreed to try something new. Something different. Something that...well, something they never wanted to be caught doing.

The dark-haired girl once again found herself being positioned by an outside force. Before she realized it, Ranma was tugging at her and his hands were placed on her hips. She understood what he was trying to do and tried to pick up her slack.

With her arms and knees bent at exactly the right angle the view was made easy to see her target, so she leaned in and...

"Yeah!" Ranma suddenly said out loud as it went in.

Now this would be just another awkward case for the files if Ranma were to get splashed with water again. Because to find herself closely pressed against her _male_ fiancé and then have him turn _female_...would probably be traumatizing for them both. Not that it hadn't happened enough times before. But this was different.

Akane grinned ruefully at her success, though they both knew this wasn't something to brag about. That would be just strange, to suddenly tell your friends you could– Well no way was anyone going to find about this little indulgence.

"Ah..." Ranma started again, at a loss for proper words. "Can we move on now?"

She nodded and they...walked over to the next hole. She may not have been as talented as Ranma was at this distasteful sport, and often needed his assistance, but she was trying.

So Ranma and Akane spent the rest of the day trying to beat each other at miniature golf. And just like their ritualistic cycle of playing twister, it was something no one was to hear about.

Because Ranma found it fun, yet unmanly and most definitely unheard of that people should know he played and liked the ridiculous game.

Akane felt the same way. She knew what weird things people might say because hardly anyone in their area played this game. And wouldn't they want to know who she'd been spending all this time with? Wouldn't that make for some interesting story for them all to come up with...

Besides...

The two sighed simultaneously as they walked down the fake grass path with the sun setting in front of them.

...It was nice to get away from it all.

**xoxo**

**I have** nothing to say really...except that I dunno...I'm strange. The implication I tried to make was oral sex. Wonder how that worked out. But really it didn't come out as long or well written as I would have liked.

Maybe I'll make a third part and end it there.

3-13-07

4:13pm


	3. Misinterpret This!

3-20-07

8:55pm

Summary–One last time to misinterpret it all. This turns out to be the naughtiest one of all. Have fun and embrace it.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Ranma 1/2, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Misinterpret This!**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"You know...well, I know we've talked about doing this and everything, but don't you think we should..." he trailed off, a hand scratching nervously behind his too-thick head.

Akane grinned mischievously at him. "What? You're scared now?"

"_No!_" he screeched abruptly, then made a sound somewhere between a growl of annoyance and a nervous squeal.

"Come on," she started haughtily, sauntering over to her bed and sitting down. "You should have a lot of experience in this area. How many times have you done it already? And with how many people?" Akane tried not to sound too bitter over stating the facts.

Ranma frowned, also walking over and taking a seat in the chair at her desk, sitting down in it with the chair backwards. "Hey, we tried it once before too! Just...it was interrupted and..." He looked away with an embarrassed blush.

Akane looked no better. "Fine. If you don't want to do anything..." She trailed off, looking towards the doorway.

The pig-tailed boy opened his mouth to say something, a frown still in place – most likely about to object and get defensive about the entire thing. But Akane shushed him by slapping a hand over his mouth, giving a meaningful look and pointing...

Two minutes later there were a bunch of shuffling noises and someone whispered. Then, she moved in for the kill.

Swinging the door open with so much force that it hit the wall, they both stared at the crowd gathered around Akane's bedroom door. Nabiki was sitting on the floor, holding out a tape-recorder as Kasumi stood there with a concerned look, holding a hand to her chest, while Soun and Genma were teary eyed in the background.

It only took a second for Akane and Ranma to glance at each other and quickly stride out of the room and down the stairs, one following the other.

Of course they didn't miss Nabiki's last comment of, "You two sure have been acting weird lately." But they did miss the Cheshire cat grin she wore.

**xoxo**

"Can you believe them?" Akane asked, fuming as she and Ranma strolled carelessly down the street. Her relatively small hands made fists as a scowl rested on her face.

Ranma just shrugged to himself. "I dunno. It was...disturbing," he stated, thinking of his father in the rather unusual scene. Then he turned to look at his fiancée. "But Nabiki did have a point. They have noticed something going on, right? Why else would she say that?"

The young Tendou just stared at him blankly, before shaking her head. "They don't know anything really," she started, brushing off the thought. "Just that we've been on pretty good terms lately and both of us are always out somewhere."

It didn't even seem like he was paying attention. "Wait, do you think...they thought...we were..." His face was screwed up before a great realization dawned on him.

Akane just found herself bursting out with laughter at him as they both stopped walking abruptly.

**xoxo**

Around breakfast time the next day, the two came bounding down the stairs just five minutes before the time they'd normally leave. Nabiki had just gotten up and went to the kitchen to get her lunch. At the table sat Kasumi, Genma and Soun, eating away peacefully.

As Ranma and Akane turned into the doorway, she whispered something under her breath.

"Watch this."

The two hurriedly strolled over to the table, quick to get at least some food in their stomachs this morning. Ranma shot a questioning glance after she spoke.

Akane moved to the opposite side of the table and grabbed something familiar, just as Nabiki showed up in the doorway with her school bag in one hand and lunch in the other.

"Hurry up you two. You're gonna be late if–"

Her words were drowned out as Akane started making soft little moans of pleasure. All eyes rolled over to see a soft substance moving in and out of her mouth. Ranma gaped for a second before it slowly turned into a dirty grin.

The others were still wide-eyed and open-mouthed as the youngest Tendou sibling sat there sucking on a banana with too much happiness on her face. After a minute of that she pulled it out with a little pop and stared around innocently.

"What?" she asked, looking oblivious to the situation.

Silence reigned the room. Everyone was still staring strangely, but Ranma just shook his head and put his elbow on the table, stuffing a piece of food into his mouth.

A moment later she took a big, satisfying bite from the fruit, even licking her lips sensually afterward. She made another sound from inside her throat and tilted her head back a little, enjoying every single second.

Genma shifted uncomfortably on the adjacent side and Soun averted his eyes, coughing loudly to try and strangle the silence out of existence.

"I...I didn't know you were so hungry, Akane," Kasumi broke in hesitantly. "You...you two should wake up earlier for breakfast," she said slowly.

After swallowing her second big bite, Akane looked over to her sister. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. We'll make sure to get outta bed on time." And then she turned to Ranma who was still wearing a disbelieving smile and gave him a big wink. She also caught Nabiki's shocked gaze, as well as everyone else's. "It's okay if you want to just go ahead without us Nabiki," she commented, taking another slow bite.

After that Genma shot up, even though he was only a third done with his food, mumbled something incoherent and then left the room. Soun also said something about cleaning the dojo. Nabiki had already nodded dumbly to Akane's statement and was on her way out the front door. Kasumi sighed, pressing a hand to her cheek before standing to gather the unfinished food.

When they were finally left alone in the room Ranma shot her a cheeky grin. "I can't believe you just..." he said, and suddenly let out a long, hard laugh.

Her smug look made his insides ache. "Yeah, that's what they get. I'd like to see you try," she said, still eating the remainder of the banana slowly and with seductive eyes.

He smirked at her though. "That was kid's stuff."

"Well then go ahead and show me something up to _your_ standard, smart guy."

"I will. Just remember though – you asked for it," he taunted, rising to his feet. She followed.

**xoxo**

Ranma's threat was still on, even though he hadn't done anything as they left the house that morning. Akane wasn't worried in the least about it though. What could he possibly pull?

Around lunchtime she was cursing herself for forgetting to bring her own and not having any money on her. She did see Nabiki give her a grin upon noticing her little sister's dilemma, but Akane didn't bother going near. She'd probably get trapped into questioning about the morning show.

Instead she strolled over to where Ranma sat – somewhere secluded by trees and a field of grass underneath. Of course she didn't realize how obviously visible her trek out to see the one person was.

"Hey," he said, startled by her presence as he looked up. "What's up?"

"I'm hungry and I completely forgot my lunch at home, along with money," Akane started off, getting a puppy dog look ready.

He shrugged to himself, sitting on the grass with legs spread out. "Sorry but I forgot my lunch too." At this she groaned, just as he grinned. "Don't worry, I'll just buy you lunch."

He jumped up from his spot and they walked over to the cafeteria entrance. Akane barely noticed the first strange look sent her way, or the fact that he was standing pretty close behind as he followed. Although she did feel a pressure as his hand snaked around her back and landed on her hip as they walked along the lunch line she didn't think anything of it.

As they paid, she did realize the perverted look the old man gave her. Carrying the tray and walking over to a private booth by the window, Akane blinked dazedly, with Ranma's hand still on her person.

"Why'd that guy just–" she opened her mouth but then got shushed by her partner. She had no idea what was going on until she felt his fingers tap lightly on her side just before they sat. "Hey! You just–" She glared at him angrily, cutting herself off.

Ranma just grinned to himself, pretending to polish his nails on his shirt. "See I didn't have to be so brash and provocative to get something across," he stated arrogantly. "It wasn't even a big gesture. But..." They both took the pause to glance around the room. "Now everyone thinks something's going on between us."

"Oh this is great! You decide to show the world fake possessiveness and then _my_ reputation is ruined!" she complained. "You cheater! How am I gonna make it through the rest of the day with everyone coming up to me for an explanation?"

He just shrugged with a triumphant grin. "You asked for it."

Akane narrowed her eyes at him from across the table. "Oh you are so gonna get it."

"I'll be waiting then," he said, getting up to stalk away with his hands in pockets and whistling innocently as the cafeteria buzzed, shooting them both looks.

**xoxo**

It was lucky for the two that Kuno wasn't in school on this particular day, after a crippling fight with Ranma a few days earlier. Otherwise Akane would get a real confrontation from the 'Blue Thunder' of Furinkan High with onlookers, and there wouldn't be any way to avoid that like the way she'd been dodging people ever since lunch.

As she walked into the classroom two periods later, she spotted Ranma lounging lazily in a last row seat by the window. She smirked, already picturing victory.

The female martial artist walked over cautiously, not wanting to knock Ranma out of his daze, and took a seat right neat to him. Class began in no time, and although a few people were glancing back every now and then, Akane managed to move her desk right next to his own and no one really cared after the first ten minutes.

Ranma was sitting there with his elbow on the table and head in palm, completely knocked out. In fact, she thought she heard him snore lightly.

A few minutes later the teacher had assigned work to be done independently and Akane waved him over, holding a book inconspicuously in front of his view of Ranma's face.

"Sensei, I'm so sorry but I completely forgot to bring my book in today! And Ranma offered to share with me, so is it okay..." she said brightly with what she hoped to be a charming smile.

There was a slightly suspicious look that made her heart sink, but in the end he just nodded in agreement before walking back to the front of the room to continue the lecture and have people read their answers out loud.

**xoxo**

First it started with this amazing pressure on his shoulders and back that started to lull him back into consciousness. Someone was giving him a very nice massage and the only thing he could do was mumble inaudibly and groan in a pleased way.

Soon the hands were working his neck and then...they started moving further down, no longer with massages but light stroking that made his skin tingle. Unconsciously, he moved to lean back in the chair and a hand crept down the right side of his torso slowly. He sighed tiredly, ready to fall asleep again, although in an awkward and painful position.

That is, until the same hand slid down and stopped on his thigh, giving it a hard squeeze. His eyes popped open at the strange feeling and the hand invading his personal space.

The poor boy practically jumped out of his seat, banging against the desk and even having the chair fall backwards as he stood.

The entire room turned back to stare at him. But when Ranma looked around, trying to laugh it off, he also spotted Akane boring holes into his workbook that she was holding onto. She did however glance up briefly to shoot him a questioning glance with an arched eyebrow.

Embarrassed, he sat down with a nervous smile as the class continued on. After the teacher resumed droning on with the occasional student's whisper Ranma turned on her.

"What just happened?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice down.

Akane once again looked up from the pages of his book with a bored expression. "I don't know. You just went crazy and jumped out of your seat. Are you sure it wasn't a bad dream?" But as she turned back to stare at the pages he caught the slight twitch of her lips.

"You're so gonna regret that," he threatened under his breath, looking at the board with a determined face.

"Maybe later, but not right now." She smirked openly, also looking ahead and her hand moved to squeeze his thigh again, making the pig-tailed boy squeak in surprise like a mouse.

People glanced back again, some with knowing looks. But Akane was back to reading the passage in his book along with the teacher who was reciting it out loud. Ranma sunk low in his seat with a flushed face.

**xoxo**

After making a quick getaway from Ranma and his menacing aura Akane leaned back against a wall and bent over, laughing her head off. And it wasn't just that he sounded and looked like a scared little puppy after she "groped" him, but then as class ended and people were murmuring about them one guy passed by asking, "Had a wet one 'bout Akane-chan, eh?" and grinned, walking out of the room, which totally sent Ranma into an indignant hissy fit of sputtering denials.

She kept at it, laughing off the entire thing, not even paying attention to some of her schoolmates that passed by shooting her curious looks. But when she finally calmed down still holding onto her stomach, then lifted herself up and leaned back against the wall, Ranma was standing there with a scowl.

As soon as someone walked down the hall however, he put on a silly grin and was suddenly holding her around the waist and nuzzling into her neck.

The girl, who was walking by alone, sped up as she spotted the couple and tried to get away as quickly as possible. Surely it was a sight to see Akane Tendou backed up against a wall in what looked like an obvious "make-out attempt" position by her fiancé, Ranma Saotome. And she definitely did not want to interrupt the two.

Two minutes after the girl had jogged off to save her eyes Akane blinked and then pushed Ranma off harshly with a glare.

"You did it again! Now the whole school will know something's up with us!" she fumed.

Ranma just grinned cheerfully. "Why? You didn't want them to know that something _is _up?"

"Why you little manipulative jerk!" she started ranting.

But before she could continue, a few more classroom doors opened and the hallway was filling up with more students on their way to next class. Ranma and her glanced around briefly. Then he spotted something, along with the fact that they were attracting some attention.

He pretended to try to stay as invisible as possible – although in truth he bumped into at least five people on purpose – after grabbing Akane's wrist and pulling her along. Down the hall, with as many spectators as he possibly could get, Ranma threw open the door to an unused utility closet and stuffed himself and his fiancée inside it, throwing a grin to the nearest group of girls.

Akane was too befuddled to do anything, at first thinking he was just trying to get them out before anyone questioned their "relationship" status. But then he went and–!

"Ha!" he went, slightly winded. He had spun her around so she was back against the door they had just come through and there was basically no lighting in the closet.

Before she could blink, something was stuffed into her mouth and he was messing up her hair and tickling her at the same time. This resulted in her hands trying desperately to defend herself from the attack and the laughter that should have been coming out her mouth was converted into whimpers and squeaks and other indefinable sounds.

In the process, Ranma also managed to knock over a few things, creating a racket and even went on to rough up his own hair. And because of her struggling and tugging at his person, his clothes were slightly _screwed_ up too.

Another minute and he pulled out the handkerchief he'd used to keep her quiet. Akane glared, this time radiating murder.

"What just–" she started in a deliberately slow and calm voice.

Too late though, because Ranma pulled her into her chest and pulled open the door. He grinned at the awed crowd and Akane realized he really was smarter than he looked, and she hated it.

But she pulled away from him and turned around, wide-eyed, to stare at the crowd of students that stared right back. And something clicked, she realized that they both looked like a mess and with those sounds they were making...

"Oh my god!" she whispered, horrified. And as she turned back to look at his smug grin her heart tripped over itself.

**xoxo**

"If you keep that look on your face I'm really gonna hurt you," she stated grumpily.

"You haven't done anything yet, so I'll just take my chances," he said haughtily, trailing a little behind her as they walked home from school later that day.

Akane realized there would be no end to the torment she would receive. In fact, she even considered just changing schools at this point. Actually maybe even moving to another country might be preferable. As she begrudgingly admitted her fate to herself, her soon-to-be-dead fiancé was gloating with his mere presence and every feathery step he took.

"You know what they probably think happened in there?" he asked, mostly just talking to himself and irritating her further. "Most of them probably just assumed we had a little make-out session or something." Akane glanced back with a look that told him to shut the hell up, but he didn't bother with it. "But then..." And then a twinkle came in his eyes. "There were probably a few people who thought something more was happening."

At this Akane stopped dead in her tracks. And Ranma almost jumped back reflexively, but then just settled for pausing a few steps away. She snorted. "Of course, because you'd probably be finished in less than ten minutes, right? I thought with being a martial artist there was some self control."

An annoyed face passed over his own. "Hey, well maybe it was just a quickie! Who said I couldn't hold out? I could probably last all night!" he countered.

Akane turned around to stare at him. Then shook her head. "Are we really fighting over the situation that _didn't_ happen in that closet? I can't believe this. I need a new life." She resumed walking and groaned. "Oh no, what'll Nabiki tell Dad and Kasumi when she gets home? She must've heard about everything that happened! And then she'll try to blackmail us into something like doing her chores or– or... Oh, I can't even think I'm so pissed at you right now!" she screamed.

"Well then, I guess this means I just win then, huh?" he stated, ignoring all her worries, which were his own as well.

The appalled expression she wore would have been his greatest concern...if he cared to really take notice of it.

**xoxo**

Akane spent her afternoon in her room, trying to avoid her family and Ranma. She busied herself with homework and didn't bother acknowledging the few times a knock came on the door. No doubt it'd be Nabiki come to terrorize her. And if it _did _happen to be Ranma, he probably wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

Which made her even angrier because truthfully things had been going pretty well for them. Hardly any mishaps and annoying fiancée's came bounding through doors, windows and walls nowadays. She had to guess most of them had seen the light and given up on him.

She snorted, looking up from a math problem. Because really, what did anyone see in him anyway?

But that train of thought let her wander down to the open door for revenge. Sure his little 'prank' on her had been good-natured and she, along with the rest of the school, would probably get over in a few days (or weeks or months...) anyway.

But he _was_ asking for it, right?

After a few minutes of fruitlessly wondering what she could possibly pull on him, the martial artist realized how all of their jokes had taken on such a...well, adult nature. When did they get so purposefully perverted?

With that came a plan she was sure would put him in his place. So she jumped up from her chair and cheered her brilliance.

Then sighed. This would require a lot of skills and resources she wasn't quite sure she had. Akane looked around her room for a second. She shrugged to herself.

"Ah well, off to shave my legs," she said cheerfully.

**xoxo**

Dinner was a little too quiet, with the exceptions of Soun and Genma making unnecessarily loud slurping sounds and chewing noises. Neither could forget the morning's antics and didn't want a repeat of them. Nabiki, however, was studying her sister and Ranma carefully for signs of anything out of place while Kasumi kept glancing around worriedly.

Finally, someone spoke.

"Father, I really think you should slow down. There's no need to rush when eating. You could choke on something!" Kasumi scolded lightly. "You too, Mr. Saotome." Then she turned to the younger members of the table. "Are you all okay with the meal? I may have burnt it a little but..." She trailed off.

And the response to this simple inquiry was something that no one would ever forget.

"I think it's time Ranma and I moved into the same bedroom together," Akane said after placidly setting down her almost empty rice bowl and chopsticks.

There were a few unsettling sounds that went around the table – including Kasumi's gasp, Soun and Genma both spitting out food they'd been trying to ingest, and Ranma's strangled choking along with complementary flailing motions. The only person who hadn't made a sound to Akane's announcement was Nabiki, who was none-the-less looking at her younger sister in shock.

Akane pretended to slap Ranma's back affectionately while in an attempt to dislodge whatever food from his throat. She smiled charmingly at the rest of her family and Genma, all still staring at her.

"Well?" she asked, blinking innocently with the same smile.

"Ah...Akane, sweetie..." Soun started shakily, unsure what to do about this development.

"But Akane, you both are too young to move your relationship along so quickly!" Kasumi tried to argue reasonably. "But I suppose it was more mature of you to ask before you decided to have sex..."

Whatever Soun was about to say was swallowed as he jumped up, holding his face and started screaming that his baby girl was growing up too fast. Genma looked equally shocked but was instead crying and started a speech about how his son had grown up to be a true man.

"It's okay Dad!" Akane started, looking a little exasperated as Ranma tried to control his breathing next to her. "We've just finally realized our responsibility to you both and accepted the fact that we'll get married in the future." Then she turned to her eldest sister. "And we won't be doing anything really. I promise we won't have sex until after marriage, Kasumi."

But she made sure to cross her fingers under the table in Ranma's vision. She heard him gulp audibly.

"What's going on with you two?" Nabiki finally asked suspiciously. "You and Ranma hardly get along that well."

Akane smiled sweetly. "Things change."

Between the ruckus that everyone was making Akane made sure to stay calm, and even shot Ranma a gleeful look that threw him off even more. It took an hour more for everything to settle down and for dinner to be finished. And it was finally agreed that there would be a trial run for Akane's idea.

Soun had given in to her puppy dog eyes and 'please daddy's and agreed to allow them the chance to share a bedroom for a week. And if anything unsavory were to happen there'd be hell to pay.

Ranma was speechless throughout the entire thing – confused and uncomfortable. He was hardly given time to protest because Genma kept hitting him and shouting, "Don't screw up now!"

It was decided that Ranma and Akane would sleep in the spare room that Ranma and his father usually shared, and that Genma would take Akane's room for the week – because her bed was just too small for more than one person. Nabiki had been the one to point this out (with a vicious smirk) and voiced that if they were to do this, it should be done right and that sharing a sleeping space would mean they should naturally sleep side by side.

Two hours later, Ranma was sitting Indian-style in the room with a nervous expression. Everyone had spent the time sitting around the living room in a strange silence. Then Akane declared they should probably head to bed, even though Ranma was more than content to spend the night right where he was.

So he'd come up with Akane, who had gone to her room to get a few things while he waited. He did contemplate pretending to sleep before she came back or at the very least throwing himself out the window and ending up at Tofu's with a few broken bones.

It was too late though, as Akane came waltzing in wearing what was definitely not her normal sleep attire. In fact, he didn't know she owned such a scandalous piece of clothing, being the tomboy she was.

Ranma sat and watched in fascination as she sat down on the futon next to his own and began applying some kind of lotion to her legs – the legs that were very exposed by the short, thin-strapped, silk nightdress she was wearing. Worse, it was a bright, siren red color that just made his eyes glue on and not want to look away.

Akane sat there and bent her knees in the air while continuing her work, and the dress moved further away from her leg. She pretended to not notice him at all.

Her fiancé gulped and tried to avert his eyes. Unfortunately, when he did tear his gaze away a hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder.

"Huh?" He had no choice but to turn to Akane and his voice came out strangled, even through that one monosyllabic word.

Akane smiled lightly at him. "Wanna get to bed now? I'm pretty tired." She yawned for the extra effect, wondering how he was dumb enough to buy such a fake, deliberate action. He had nodded silently to her.

She got up to turn off the lights and his eyes stayed on her form in the red number. When the room went dark Ranma finally started thinking clearly because there wasn't any distraction, and thus began wondering how this situation came about.

"Hey Akane? What's going on?" he asked wearily as she sauntered over and purposely stepped over him to get to her futon.

"Hm?" she asked, snuggling herself into the blanket and turned to him. Ranma still sat up, as rigid as before.

Then his eyes narrowed. "Wait, why are you wearing that– that–" He stopped short, trying to scrutinize her through the darkness.

"Just go to sleep Ranma. I know what I'm doing," she answered, turning away as if heading for dreamland.

Half an hour later Ranma was still awake and staring at the ceiling, frustrated. Akane was also awake, blinking to herself and willing herself to do something. Because honestly, she didn't go through all that trouble just to let him get off easy.

So ever so slowly she turned over again, acting as though she was asleep, and moved closer to him, even throwing an arm over his chest.

Ranma blinked, confused at what was going on. He felt his heart quicken and glanced over to see her eyes still closed and breathing slow and even. He could hardly move a muscle, afraid she'd awaken and beat him up.

He gulped, and a slightly strangled sound came out of his throat. "Uh...Akane?" he whispered, so low that he barely heard it himself. "Um...Aka–"

He was cut off as the unconscious girl only snuggled closer to him, her mouth opening just a bit. At this his face started to burn and he really did wish there was some cold water nearby.

Akane mentally smirked, proud she'd caught him in a corner. What she didn't expect was him sitting bolt upright and shaking her in the process. Playing the part of a groggy, just woken up person she looked at him with sleepy eyes. "What are you doing?" Now however, she was able to see his tense form next to her and although the darkness hid it, she knew there was a blush there.

"Uh, what happened just... I didn't do anything so, I mean– You rolled over onto my side!" he tried to argue.

She just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what people do when they sleep in the same bed. It happens sometimes. And I know this isn't technically a bed, just two futons, but you do still have to just live with it, you know? The trial thing?"

Thinking she wouldn't notice anything off besides his voice, Ranma turned to look at where she was. "Uh...about that... Why'd you even suggest it? What's going on?"

"I'm trying to appease our parents, isn't it obvious? I mean it could work both ways. And I've just accepted that we might have to get married. I don't mind, do you?" she asked in a sweet voice that made it hard to disagree with her. "I mean...we could find ways to make it fun, right? I've heard there are plenty of ways." And Ranma suddenly realized she was climbing into his lap, slowly but surely.

He gaped, making strange sounds. "What are you–"

"Come on, we can just continue from where we were the other day. Just kissing, remember?" Akane slid a hand onto his shoulder. "Or we could try whatever," she said softly, moving the hand down his torso and onto his thigh.

To this, Ranma completely freaked out and Akane was sent toppling to the floor as he abruptly stood up. "What're you doing?!" he shouted.

Akane made a 'shh' and motioned around.

"Just earlier you wanted to send me into an early grave. And now you're trying to get us to– to–" He stopped and there was a pause. "Wait..." Slowly the wheels started turning. "Are you still mad about before? I mean, the whole school's gonna forget about it...sometime..."

Unbeknownst to Ranma, she clenched her teeth and then tried to smooth it out with a smile. "Nope, I'm not mad anymore," she answered simply.

Since it was too dark he could hardly gauge her reaction to anything. But the suspicious look remained on his face. "Fine then..." His eyes trailed to the side for a bit. "Okay then. If you don't mind this whole set-up and sharing a bed and really think you're ready to accept getting married to me, you wouldn't mind..."

Before Akane could ask 'mind what?' he'd swooped down, and their foreheads knocked against each other.

"Way to go," she commented, lightly rubbing her head. "What were you trying to–"

But now, seeing as he knew the correct distance and where she was through the dark room, Ranma went in for the kill once again. And Akane was shocked to find he had outdone her and actually took the opportunity to kiss her.

It was pretty short and she couldn't remember how it'd gone after it was over. Akane blinked dumbly and sat there. The lights were flicked on and she stared as he came to sit down across from her with a smirk on his face.

"See, I was never afraid," he said, arms and legs folded as he looked down at her.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure.

"So, um..." Akane started.

"Yeah..." Ranma glanced up at her at the same time she looked over at him.

"Wanna try it again?" she asked suddenly.

"Well since you asked." Although he was suspiciously eager.

**xoxo**

Nabiki was woken up by the sounds coming from the spare room that contained Akane and Ranma. She turned over and sighed.

The two had been sharing a bedroom for four days now and she had to admit...it was actually getting quite boring.

The pair would always walk in and out completely unchanged. And they all thought those two would never get married, or even get along. Oh well, proved them all wrong. Looks like they'd finally matured and...

A loud bang was heard, followed by a brief pause before the small ruckus started up again.

In the morning Kasumi was bringing breakfast to the table with a worried expression.

"I heard a lot of noise last night, what do you think it was?" she asked Nabiki, who was the first one ready and downstairs early.

The girl just shrugged. "I think it was coming from Ranma and Akane's room."

Kasumi paused in her task. "You don't think they're doing anything...do you?"

Nabiki thought this over. Then shook her head. "Nah, probably not. In fact, I bet they just pretend to try and freak us out."

The two suddenly averted their eyes upward.

**xoxo**

In the spare room Ranma sat up and winced, rubbing his sore neck.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" he questioned.

Akane was too busy trying to stand up and completely ignored the question. "Okay, I know you like to do everything rough since you're...you." She had turned to look at him pointedly. "But do you mind not trying to meld me into the wall?"

Ranma's response was a grin. Which soon disappeared when he spotted something. "What's wrong with your...?" He trailed off and made a motion.

Akane moved over and grabbed a small mirror she'd brought into the room. Turning around to look at him, she was livid. "Look what you did!" With that she tugged at the collar of her pajamas to show a discolored portion of skin.

"Ah..." he sweatdropped.

**xo end xo**

3-25-07

2:05am

**I finally**__had some kind of breakthrough and managed to finish this. I have no idea why my brain decided to work overtime and make it so long and the plot and characters do seem kind of sketchy. I'm sure you were sitting there wondering 'why are they getting along so well?' and well, like I always do, I have an explanation.

I mean come on, I didn't bring it all up out of no where, Akane and Ranma had been getting on pretty well during the past two chapters and like it's mentioned, since there are hardly any interruptions that usually screw things up, there wasn't anything to get them mad at each other. Except for the whole plot where they mess with each other's heads and everyone for that matter.

Yeah, and since when did they both turn over to the dark side and become so perverted? Well let's see, I'm pretty sure there's a little pervert in all of us. Especially me, seeing as I started this fanfic.

And well, I realized how the first two chapters were kind of like a window with you looking through and you really didn't know what was going on. But this time you're on the inside (be grateful!) and you actually know how things are going. I guess I made Ranma a little too brilliant to be believable, ha, because his attacks were more psychological I think – messing with people's head and such.

Anyway, hope you liked this! It's the **LAST** chapter for this fanfic. Tell me if I made any mistakes or something didn't make sense. But other than that you should just try to be open-minded when reading this because it's a little rushed when they get together I guess.

OH, if you were wondering, at the very beginning Ranma and Akane actually were talking about kissing.

Ciao.

3-25-07

12:59pm


End file.
